Cursed girl
by palkiana
Summary: Sequel to cursed love, when Nina disapears, the Sibunas have to face a whole new level of mistery to get her back. Fabina vs Jabian
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! : D sorry for being so late with this sequel, but I was depressed with House's end... Anyways, hope you enjoy! For new readers, I recommend you to read the first fic, so you can understand some of the things that are happening here. _

_Chapter 1_

_House of beginnings/ House of worries _

It was a very special day of the year. The classes on Anubis House were going to start, and every single student of the House was more than excited to meet their friends again, and maybe make new ones. But no one was more excited than Fabian Rutter.

He was on his bedroom, daydreaming about seeing his friends again. Especially one...

Fabian's POV

There are no words to express how I'm feeling now. If I don't see Nina again soon, I think I might go crazy.

I don't see her since last year, and we have texted a lot, but that is nothing like to actually see her, hold her on my arms and want to stay that way forever...

I went downstairs and had a nice breakfast with my family. After that, I took a shower and after a LONG speech of my mother's, dad drove me to school.

I was so excited about seeing everybody again that I jumped out of the car before it even had the chance to get any close to Anubis house. I waved by to my father and he waved back, and then turned around to leave.

While making the rest of way to Anubis House, I noticed a big black car, like the ones you see on action movies, making his way towards me. It was coming very fast, so I decided to stop and see who it was.

But when the car was just a few feet away, I saw it wasn't going to stop, and I got paralyzed with fear. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. One image of Nina came into my mind, as if she was saying goodbye and I had to hold back tears. The car was going to hit me, and the chances of coming out of that alive were pretty low.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but instead I heard a scream that I didn't recognize from inside the car, and then, when I opened my eyes again, both the car and the noise were gone.

I breathed heavily, trying to recover from almost being killed, and after calming down, I kept walking, extremely alert to any noise or weird things. Nothing happened.

Nobody's POV

After arriving to Anubis House, Fabian hadn't even knocked on the door, when Trudy opened it and gave him a big hug and a weak smile.

"Hey Trudy, how are you?"

"I'm ok Fabian..." She said, a little sad.

"What is wrong?" He asked, getting worried that something could have happened to Nina.

"Victor hasn't come back since that day." Fabian knew what day she was referring to.

Since they defeated Senkhara, Victor was gone and no one knew where he was, or what had happened. But the truth was, nobody cared.

"Nobody but Trudy" He thought, while she walked away.

He made his way to his dorm, and started settling his things down when Mick and Eddie came in.

Eddie's POV

I was having a great time, telling Mick what had happened on my vacation at Patricia's house, when we got inside our dorm and saw Fabian.

"Hey dude." I saw Mick greeting him and I did the same after a few minutes.

"So, how have your vacations been?" I asked, a little distracted, while setting my stuff on my bed.

"Good, yours?"

"They were good too."

An awkward silence filled the room, while we all out our stuff in place. Me and Fabian didn't really talk, and after he found out I was the Osirian instead of him, It seemed to have left him angry with me, like it was my fault.

"Have you guys seen Nina?" He asked

"No" We answered together.

"There am just me, you, Mick, Joy and Amber here." Mick said and he nodded.

"It was nice to see you guys again" He said, before leaving the room.

Nobody's POV

After a few hours, almost everyone had arrived. Eddie and Patricia were nowhere to be seen, Amber and Mara were talking about make up on her bedroom, Mick, Alfie and Jerome were playing pranks at each other while Joy watched and Fabian was silent, sitting on a couch on their living room, eyes fixed on the door.

Nina hadn't arrived yet, and Fabian was starting to get worried. Where could she be?

Yesterday she had texted him saying that she would be on a plane soon, and yet, she hadn't got here or texted him saying she would be late.

A thousand of possibilities crossed his mind. What if she had got in an accident? What if her plane was late? What if her cell phone broke? What if... She had been kidnapped?

Thinking straight, that car in the morning did really seem suspicious. And that agonizing scream he heard... It was getting just like Nina's scream on his mind.

_Meanwhile..._

A cab came running and stopped right outside Anubis House. From inside, a tall girl, with dark hair and eyes pay the driver and left the cab.

She knew what her mission here was, and was completely nervous about it. She could not make mistakes, or else bad things would happen to her father.

She made her way to the door, and knocked on it, having it almost instantly opened by a boy she recognized as chosen one's boyfriend. She smiled.

"_It's time to do my job_" She thought, going inside.

Fabian's POV

I heard one knocking on the door and felt instantly relieved. Who else could it be, but Nina?

I ran towards the door and put my best smile on. How much had I missed her!

I opened the door and said

"Hey Nins..." I looked at the girl standing on the door and it was when I was absolutely sure that something wrong was going on.

_A/N: What happened to Nina? What is going on in the house? Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They made my day! Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 2

House of Kidnapping/House of clues

Nina's POV

I don't know for how long I have been kept here, or worst, where _IS _here. That is because I had blacked out as soon as Victor kidnapped me and Fabian was safe. I just hope that my friends can find the clue I left them, because they are my last hope.

_*Flashback* _

_It was a perfect day for me. I had just arrived at Anubis House and I was completely excited about seeing all of my friends again, especially Fabian. _

_I was dying to see him again, to feel his hug and to be safe on his arms, to look on those perfect brown eyes and that cute black hair, to fell the taste of his lips on my mouth..._

_I ran all the way down to Anubis house, and as soon as I knocked on the door, it opened, revealing Joy. _

_My whole morning excitement was gone, as I said: _

"_Hi Joy" _

"_Hi Nina" Se wasn't excited at all in seeing me either. _

_Joy and I had stopped fighting over Fabian, since it was obvious he preferred me and she started dating Mick, but we weren't exactly friends. Especially since she broke up with him, and seemed to be back on her crush on Fabian. _

_She got away from the door and I walked in, and she started to follow me. _

_At first I didn't care, but when I was going to go upstairs, Victor came out of his office, creepier than ever. And I could see on his eyes that he wanted revenge. _

"_Hello, Mrs. Martin." He said, grinning at me._

_I turned to walk away, but Joy was blocking the stairs. I saw Victor coming closer to me and I knew that I was screwed. Victor got even closer and held my arm. I tried to break free from his grip, but I couldn't. He was too strong. _

"_Come with me, or your friends will suffer" He said, and I instantly remembered of how much Fabian had suffered last year. I was determinate to not let that happen again. _

_Joy smiled at me and I wanted to slap her in her face. How could she be so stupid? I saw her getting my stuff and throwing it on the cellar, as Victor pushed me through the front door. _

_He guided me to a car and I jumped on the backseat. He went, as fast as he could to the driver seat and started the car. _

_Before he could do anything else, I opened the window and threw my eye of Horus' necklace on the grass near the car. I knew that my friends were going to need some clues to find me._

_I just hoped that they could find it. _

_Victor didn't see me throwing the necklace on the grass, but he did see me opening the window, and didn't like any of it. He went to grab my hand, and I instinctively closed the window, sitting on the seat. _

"_You better don't try anything funny with me, chosen one. Or else..." He started the car and speed it up, the max he could. _

_At first I didn't know what he was doing, but then, a few meters away, I saw a perfect, black haired boy, walking very happily, lost in thoughts. It didn't take me any longer to realize that that boy was Fabian. _

"_Your friends will pay!" He finished, and went as fast as he could, on Fabian's direction. _

_I couldn't let that happen. If he hits Fabian, it is game over for him. And I'm not going to let that happen. No one can hurt Fabian!_

_I got out of my thoughts when he was 10 feet away from Fabian and gave the worst and scary scream I could ever think of. It didn't even see my own scream and almost instantly, I felt the car turning away from Fabian. _

_The emotions had been too intense and the thought of how close to death Fabian had been were too strong for me to take, so I passed out. _

_*End of flashback* _

When I woke up I was here, on a very dark place that seems to have no doors, wherever it is and terrified to death.

I just wish Fabian was here to comfort me, and tell me things were going to be ok, even though he had no idea if that was true. But it had to be. She had to see him again!

A door, that Nina had no idea that Existed appeared and opened, light filling the room and temporally blinding me. Victor came inside.

"What do you want?" I snapped, angrily, or at list, that was what I wanted it to have sound.

"Isn't it obvious?" He gave me an evil grin. "Revenge! Senkhara was going to make me the king of this world. I would be powerful! I would live forever! But you and your friends ruined it all!"

I didn't say anything, so he just kept talking.

"And I will take revenge on all of you, one by one..."

I inevitably thought of Fabian and Amber. They were such good friends and boyfriend; I just couldn't let that happen to them.

"Please... Don't hurt Fabian, he..."

"Ah, don't worry about your little boyfriend. Joy has other plans to him"

I felt my blood boil. Joy was such a bitch! When I see her again, she is SO dead!

"Wait, what does it mean?" But Victor had already left me alone in the dark again.

I felt tears running down through my cheeks but didn't bother to wipe them away.

I needed Fabian to be safe, but in order to do that; I'd have to get out of here... Wherever I am.

_A/N: Where is Nina? What is Joy up to? What is Victor going to do? Review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! XD I'm glad you all like my fic and hope that it keeps that way! Hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 3

House of misunderstood/House of fights

?'S POV

"Hey" I said to the boy that opened the door and instantly recognized him as the chosen one's boyfriend. He's really hot! No wonder Joy is so in to him.

He didn't answer back. Instead, he had a disappointment's face on and went back for wherever he was before.

"_Ok, so he is not as polite." _I thought, a little angry. But I wouldn't be polite either, had my girlfriend been kidnapped.

I heard footsteps coming on my direction and saw three other kids, followed by a house keeper.

"Who are you?" I heard a blond girl, who I identified as the chosen one's best friend asking.

"I'm Victoria" I said, putting my best fake smile into it. If I was going to do the task my father gave me, I had to be very convincing.

Amber's POV

I heard a knock on the door and my heart skipped a beat. It could only be Nina! I knew she was ok!

As I went downstairs, I heard the door opening and figured that Fabian had arrived there first for one good fabina moment with her. Both Patricia and Mara followed me, all ready to give Nina some lessons and lectures for leaving us all worried. We ran to the door, and much for our surprise, we didn't see Fabian and Nina kissing, but a completely different girl, standing at the door.

"Who are you?" I asked, not even caring if I sounded a little suspicious.

"I'm Victoria." She answered, giving me a warm smile.

"Who?" I asked, while Trudy came from behind me and took the girl's things, smiling.

"You must be the new student! Here, I'll help you to settle down."

The girl, Trudy, Patricia and Mara all left, leaving me staring at the open front door, not understanding a thing.

Fabian's POV

I went back to the living room, defeated and not even caring if I let the girl standing all alone at the door. Nina wasn't here. I had no idea where she was and if she was ok, she didn't even bother to call me.

All of these things hurt me a lot, but the last hurt me more than anything else ever would. I even wanted her to be in danger, because at list like that, it wouldn't mean that Nina _didn't care. _

I sat on a chair, as far as I could from whoever was in the room, and started crying silently.

I just wanted _my _Nina back...

Joy's POV

I was in the living room, watching Fabian cry silently. And it hurt me to see him like that, not because I regretted taking Nina away, but because that meant that he really loved her.

And if he loved her, I didn't stand a chance. Never. It would always be her, no matter what I did, especially from the whole hypnotized Fabian thing last year. (Patricia told me, when I heard that Victor disappeared.).

So, when he appeared at my door while I was still on vacation, telling me that he wanted to take revenge on Nina and could help me with making Fabian loving me, I couldn't help to say yes.

Now Nina was gone, and I had Fabian right where I wanted him. Life was just perfect!

I stood up and went on Fabian's direction. I needed to start doing my plan!

Fabian's POV

As I sobbed silently, Joy sat next to me and looked very pitiful.

"It's going to be ok Fabs" She said, as soft as she could.

I wanted to tell her to go away and leave me alone. I wanted to ask her what was she doing there, since I had already told her so many times that Nina is the only one I love, but I couldn't. I was hurt and I needed a friend, so when she hugged me, I hugged back and sobbed silently on her arms.

Amber's POV

After kicking that girl out of my and Nina's bedroom, (what? she wanted to sleep on Nina's bed! And Nina is not gone forever; we are going to find her!). I realized that I hadn't seen Fabian since dinner and he would probably need a friend right now, so I went downstairs.

I decided to look in his bedroom, but he wasn't there and Eddie told me should be on the living room, so that is where I went.

And as soon as I got inside, I couldn't believe in my eyes: Fabian was sobbing on Joy's arms! I felt my blood boil. How could he betray Nina like that?

"FABIAN AND JOY!" I screamed angrily and Fabian turned to me, wiping his tears away and getting away from Joy's hug.

"That is not what you think!" He said.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WEREN'T HUGGING JOY?" I pointed to her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Coward.

"I was hugging her because I needed a friend, THING THAT YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO DO!" He said, and stormed out of the living room for his bedroom.

"AT LIST I WASN'T HUGGING MY GIRLFRIEND'S NUMBER ONE ENEMY!" I snapped while he was slamming his bedroom door.

I got back to my bedroom and sat on my bed defeated. I looked to Nina's bed, where Patricia was now sleeping, and sighted.

"Where are you Nina?" I thought, before lying down and sleeping.

"_A/N: Who is that new girl? What are Joy and Victor up to? Review! " _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Short chapter today... But I promise you will get a big one next time! Hope you Enjoy!_

House of Sadness/ House of necklaces

Amber's POV

On the next morning I went to school alone. First because I did need some time alone to think about what could have happened to Nina, since she literally disappeared without leaving any clues for us to find her, and second because Fabian was way too busy being friends with Joy to come with me.

I wasn't sorry at all for fighting with him last night. He KNEW that Joy was crazy about him and he KNEW she would try to get close to him while he wasn't ok.

I just kept thinking "what if Nina comes back and thinks he's in love with Joy?" because what I saw yesterday was way more than friendship, at list for Joy, and besides that, he isn't even trying to look for Nina!

I walked silently, until I spotted something shiny on the grass. It did seem like a silver necklace. Great! I needed a necklace and a silver one was going to go with any of my new clothes, plus I needed something new to start this year different.

So I walked to it, and when I got it from the ground, I froze.

It was Nina's necklace!

But what was it doing here? Of course! Nina had been trying to give us a clue of where she was!

But that meant that she was kidnapped! Didn't it? I would need my friends help with this one.

Sounds like it's time for sibuna to go back into action!

Standing up, I ran as fast as I could to school to find the other Sibunas.

Victoria's POV

Everything was going just as planned. Joy is with Fabian and they seem to get closer by the second.

I was feeling sorry for him, both for the destiny he was going to have and for the chosen one be missing. But I would do nothing. It was too dangerous to go against Joy's dad.

Besides, her dad had been pretty clear about what I or my father should do, so I might as well start the plan.

While the chosen one's friends were going to school, I got up to the attic, and didn't even have to search to find what I was looking for:

The box Sarah gave them in order to kidnap Senkhara, but none of them had been able to use it the right way.

The truth about that box is that it could be used to capture spirits, like Senkhara, and send them back to where they came from, or, never should have left, but it could also be used to make people fall deeply in love with you, if you paid the price.

"And a very high one..." I thought, sadly, guilt eating me from inside out.

But it had to be done, or else my dad would pay a very high price.

I stood up and left the attic, as fast as I had gone in. It was time to go to class.

_A/N: Who do you think that her father is? Review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: As I promised, a big chapter for you all! ;) Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 5

House of stories/ House of legends

Amber's POV

I arrived at school much sooner than I thought I would and went searching for Patricia, Alfie, Eddie or even Fabian, so I could tell them everything, and I would have, hadn't the history teacher found me first.

"Amber, what are you doing here? It's class time!" He said, grabbing my arm.

"Wait! I have to find my friends first, we..." I tried to let go, but he dragged me to the classroom.

"You can do that after class, now sit down." He said, letting go of my arm.

I sat down on my chair, defeated. Who was I supposed to help Nina if I couldn't even avoid a history class? I really needed to find the rest of the Sibuna gang!

I looked around, and saw Fabian, sitting on a chair next to me, right behind Joy. His eyes were red, which mean that he had been crying, but you don't have to be a genius to figure that out.

He was ignoring me since our fight, and I had been ignoring him to, but I'm not going to let Nina in danger just because of a stupid fight.

Besides, I had never seen him this sad before and it was breaking my heart. It was cute, because he really cared but it was also so sad to watch! I was almost crying myself! I needed to cheer him up a little!

So, when the teacher was distracted writing things on the blackboard I wrote him a note on my notebook paper, and threw (THE NOTE!) at him.

Fabian's POV

I was barely aware of anything but my pain right now. Part of me was saying that Nina was going to arrive any minute now and give me one of the sweetest smiles ever.

The other part told me something bad had happened and I would never see her again.

And I believed more on the second option.

That was why after the new girl came inside Anubis house I got so down. She _wasn't_ Nina. And because the last time someone disappeared and was replaced, things were never the same when she came back.

And I didn't want things to change between us.

I wonder how Nina made it last year. How she saved me and didn't even go mad about it. Guess she is stronger than me. I smiled.

That was when a paper ball, which came from Amber's desk, flying on my direction hit me hard on the head and fell on the table.

"Is everything ok back there?" The teacher asked, really annoyed.

"Yes, it's fine." I answered and glanced at Amber, who was holding back not to laugh.

I took it and unfolded so I could read. It was a very short note:

**Fabian, I think Nina was**

**Kidnapped. Meet me at the **

**Woods, (you know where) after **

**Class.**

That almost got me back from my old self. Amber knew of something and that meant that if Nina was in danger, we could rescue her!

I looked at Amber and nodded, only to see she was holding Nina's necklace.

My eyes widened in surprise and I was about to tell her something when the teacher, that was behind me said.

"What did I just say, Mr. Rutter?" Oh oh. I was in trouble.

"I... I..." I heard Jerome's laugh somewhere behind me.

"Just as I thought. Now open your book and pay attention!" I did what he said, and he started speaking, not leaving my side.

"As I was saying, when this school was built, there were four houses. Anubis..." He pointed at me. "Osiris and Isis' '' He pointed to other two Students I had no idea of who they were were. "And finally, Tutankhamen's one."

The room grew silent. I knew that history. Actually, every single student at this school should know it.

"The Tutankhamen's House students were famous for the ability of making unsolvable puzzles. Whoever got into their house without permission and did the puzzle wrong, ended up badly injured or just trapped for days until they bothered to look for them.

But time passed and the students were making more and more dangerous traps and puzzles, that leaved people more and more injured. Some teachers warned them to cut those puzzles of but they didn't. They should have." The teacher looked down and took a few minutes before finishing.

"One newbie went into their House, but wasn't warned of the puzzles that laid in there and... died." Everyone said "oh" in surprise.

"The other House's got furious and united each other's to fight Tutankhamen's students, and after a deadly battle in and outside the house, they made it. All of Tutankhamen's students were exterminated and the House was banished from school. More buildings and fences were built and Tutankhamen's House was forgotten." He finished, and I decided to add.

"Says the legend that whoever tries to invade Tutankhamen's house is doomed to die, unless they are descendents from the original students."

The teacher nodded and the class was finished. All of the students literally ran out of that class and so did Amber. I was going to ask the teacher why he had told us that story, but later. Now we needed to find Nina.

_A/N: Creepy, isn't it? And why did the teacher tell that story? Review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Unfortunately I won't reveal any of the mystery through reviews. You got to read and find out! Hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 6

House of decisions/ House of plans

Nobody's POV

After Amber was able to tell every single Sibuna member that they were going to meet at the woods, they all went to sibuna's meting point and sat on the grass, waiting for Amber to start.

"Why are you saying that?" Alfie asked, when she told them about Nina being kidnapped.

"Because I found this on my way to school today" She said, showing everybody Nina's necklace.

Everybody's eyes but Fabian's and Amber's widened in surprise.

"May I keep it?" Fabian asked and Amber threw it to him.

"At list now he'll remember who his girlfriend really is" She thought, while he put the eye of Horus around his neck.

"Ok, but who did it?" Eddie asked, and everyone stared at Amber.

"That is the answer I wish I knew" Everyone saddened a bit, then Fabian said:

"Ok guys, we have to investigate. There are probably more clues around the House and if she was here, someone should have seen her before being kidnapped."

"What do you know?" Alfie asked.

"When I arrived at school, a black car almost killed me. It was coming from the House's direction."

Fabian let out the scream part. If that was really Nina, she had saved his life again, and he didn't want anyone to know that he had been so close to find her but failed.

"What if Nina was in that car?" Patricia said. Alfie nodded. "I think so!"

"Let's talk to the other House members. Maybe one of them knows something!"

Amber smiled. "Sibuna" She said, making the signal. "Sibuna" Everybody else said.

_Meanwhile..._

Nina's POV

I don't know how much time have passed since I have been here, but I found out that the only way out was a whole on the wall, so small that not even my finger passed through it. But at list I can keep track of day and night.

I also found out that this place has chains enough to tie 10 people to the walls, and that scared me, because it could only mean Victor was up to something really bad.

But what was it? I've trying to figure out. He has been giving me good food and water, so I'd say he's not trying to kill or torture me. Not yet, at list.

I decided that the next time he comes in here I'll try to find some of the truth out, so I can make a plan to fight against it. But right now...

I can't do anything else but to think of Fabian.

I just hoped he was ok, and that if I never came out of this mess alive, he'd be ok, start a family and move on. I hoped that he would be happy, with whoever he wanted, even if it had to be with Joy, because he deserved it, much more than anyone else.

I slept thinking of Fabian, and how much I was missing him. I just wish that they have found my necklace by now...

_Meanwhile..._

Victoria's POV

"Did you get the box?" Joy asked me, the second I got into our bedroom.

"Yes" I said, handling it to her.

"Good job." She said, and I nodded. I didn't really care about her opinion.

"Now all I need to do is to kiss Fabian." I sighed

Guilt was taking over me for helping Joy to get a box that was going to separate him and his love forever.

Honestly, I didn't care about Nina, but Fabian seemed to be such a nice person and I didn't want to do anything that could possibly hurt him. Too late for that, I guess.

Guilt was going to drive me nuts, but dad had literally made me help Joy and, after what happened to him when Senkhara died, I swore I would never break a promise I made to him.

I scratched my head. I wanted to tell, I _should _tell but I couldn't. Because If Joy or dad found out, they would never forgive me. And I needed all the friends I could have right now.

After a few more minutes watching Joy play with the box, trying to open it, I decided that I would only tell something about that if someone asked me to.

That way, I wouldn't be betraying anyone. Would I?

_A/N: I'll stop here for now. Let me know what you think :D _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! More 4 or 5 chapter and this fic is done... I think. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 7

House of discoveries/House of shock

Patricia's POV

After talking a little more, we decided that each one of us should get one person to ask, but in order to do so, we should get closer to them, because then they would tell us what had happened if they knew something. And then, there was phase two.

So, after two days of bonding we decided to put the plan in action.

Fabian, of course, was going to talk with Joy, and I thought that was a stupid idea. But since no one listens to me but Eddie, he was going to do it either way. I just hoped that he and Joy weren't getting to close. At list not _that_ kind of close.

Eddie was going to talk with Mara, Amber with Mick and Alfie of Jerome. I, of course, had to talk with the new girl. But we weren't going anywhere with that, so we decided on plan B.

As I made my way to my old dorm, I stated that Victoria, Fabian and Joy were all together and Fabian was almost kissing Joy.

"FABIAN!" I screamed while getting inside the bedroom. He seemed surprised to see me, and jumped away from Joy as fast as he could, like when a little child does something wrong and their parents find out.

"P... Patricia? What are you doing here?" He asked, and I could see he was blushing.

"Sorry that I interrupted your little date with Joy..." I glanced at het, not believing on what she had just done. "But since your GIRLFRIEND is missing, I thought that at list someone should care!" I snapped angrily.

Fabian looked very hurt from what I just said, and stormed out of the room, pretending to cry.

"Look at what did you just do!" Joy screamed at me as she stormed out behind Fabian and I couldn't care less. Fabian almost cheated on Nina!

I saw the new girl standing up and was going to leave after Joy, but turned around and handled me a piece of paper. "Thank you" She whispered and left, without saying another word.

As soon as she left, I opened the piece of paper. It had a note inside!

_If you wanna know what_

_Happened with your friend,_

_Get your friends and meet me_

_In the forest in ten minutes._

I put the note on my pocket and left, smiling. The plan B had worked and now we would have a clue of where Nina was!

Quickly, I left to the boy's dorm where everyone else should be hiding. I couldn't wait to tell them the news!

_Meanwhile..._

Nobody's POV

It was almost the time Victor would give Nina food and water. She knew it, because now that she found the whole on the wall, she could keep track of time and explore the room around her. She had found a door, but it was locked and she didn't have the strength to break it.

Nina's POV

I was really starting to give up. There was no way out of that room but through the door Victor came to give me food and water. I had made a plan to know what he was up to, and I just hoped it would work.

I heard something getting closer and the door opened. It was Victor.

"Eat, Chosen one!" He commanded, seeming very happy and threw the plate at me.

"Why are you happy?" I asked, eating a piece of the bread he had brought me. He grinned.

"Eat well chosen one. Tonight my master plan begins!" He gave me and evil laugh and I ate without asking anything else. If he was in a good mood, I wouldn't screw that up.

I just hoped that, whatever was his master plan; my friends wouldn't be a part of it. Especially Fabian, even though I know he won't rest until finding me.

Amber's POV

After Patricia appeared, we all (except for Fabian, who was nowhere to be seen) got ready and went to the woods.

It was a very long way and worst: The mud that was everywhere was ruining my new shoes!

"Victoria will have to buy me new shoes" I thought, angrily, while I stepped into a big "lake of mud" as I called it.

After a few more minutes of walking we found her, sitting on a big rock along the way.

"So, what have you got to us?" Alfie asked, sounding like a cop and I blushed.

His voice was so hot when he talked like that!

"I know who kidnapped your friend" She answered.

"And who was it?" Eddie asked, with a mad voice that wasn't his.

"Victor" She answered, simply.

Everybody was completely shocked.

"But I thought Victor was dead!" I exclaimed

"He's not" She said, sounding a little offended.

"Wait a minute, how do you know any of that?" Patricia asked, not believing on anything Victoria had said.

"Because..." Her voice disappeared. "Because he's my dad."

_A/N: Shocking, Isn't it? Review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

House of truth/House of Tutankhamen

_Previously... _

"_Because he's my father." _

Nobody's POV

A very awkward silence followed those words.

Nobody dared to speak, because if they did, nothing they said would ever make sense, or they would scream out loud.

Victoria was Victor's daughter! The same Victor that almost killed them not so long before! And that could only mean trouble, especially since Nina has been kidnapped by him.

Or had she? For being Victor's kid she could be lying to cover up for her dad, after all, good or bad, he was her _dad_.

But then, why would she tell them that he did kidnap Nina if she wanted to cover up for her dad? It didn't make any sense.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Eddie and Patricia asked at the same time, breaking the silence.

"Because I'm tired of covering up for him and playing the bad girl game everywhere I go so he can get what he wants." She answered sincerely.

"And what is it that?" Alfie asked on a very serious tone.

"Revenge for what you all did last year."

Everybody seemed to be remembering the events of last year.

She had hypnotized both Victor and Fabian, but the sibuna's found that out in time and freed both of them. They freed Victor. Why was that a bad thing?

"Tell us everything" Eddie said, sounding much more like an order like anything else. Patricia smiled. She loved Eddie playing the leader.

Victoria nodded and took a deep breath before starting.

"It all started long ago, when my dad studied at Anubis House." She stated.

"Please tell us" Eddie asked, and she started:

"While studying here, he met a beautiful girl, named Mariah. She had just started studying at Anubis house and soon as they saw each other it was love at first sight. Everyone at Anubis house was glad that Victor had found somebody to love, especially since they belonged so well together. Everybody but one person." She sighed.

"Victor's dad didn't approve their relationship because he thought that Victor should be together with the chosen one. Like that, they would always have the elixir of life and live forever together. So he told Victor multiple times to breakup with that girl, and he, of course didn't." Victoria got a little sad, as if she wished they did breakup.

"A long time passed, school had ended and one day they found out that Mariah had got pregnant. Joy and happiness spread over all of their friends and Mariah's family, but they had convinced everybody not to tell Victor's dad about it, knowing that he would do anything to break them apart." She got even sadder and Amber thought she'd cry any minute now.

"So when the girl was born, Victor's dad found out and swore revenge on me. He planned to kill me while everybody was asleep, but dad found out about that plan and asked his friend Sarah to hide me, and she did so.

But while my dad was busy hiding and protecting me, mom had got an invitation to meet dad at Tutankhamen's house one night and I guess you know the rest."

Everybody nodded. The legend that the teacher had told them a few days before told them the rest of the story.

"Dad got so mad he swore to bring mom back, and made a deal with Senkhara, but you all stopped her before she could do anything."

"And now he wants revenge" Amber finished and Victoria nodded.

"But he has some special plans for you guys leaders." She said, standing up and moving towards the darkness ahead them.

"Wait! Where is he keeping Nina?" Amber asked.

"At Tutankhamen's house." Victoria said, disappearing completely before them.

_A/N: Creepy... Reviews? _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! _

Chapter 9

House of explorers/House of kidnapping

Alfie's POV

After the girl disappeared we went home as fast as we could, since we were all freaking out and made a plan to rescue Nina, that I already think it's gonna fail.(It's not that I don't want to get Nina back, I miss her! But I prefer to stay alive a thousand times more than that. And besides, that was Fabian's job! Were the hell did he go?)

We set some backpacks with water, food, lanterns and pretty much anything we might need, including a knife on Eddie's backpack.

"Ok, mental note for me: Stay away from Eddie" I thought as I left our dorm to the living room, and sat down waiting for the others.

"Guys, I can't find Joy or Fabian anywhere" Amber exclaimed, sitting on my lap. I smiled.

Since we started dating last year, our relationship was stronger by the second, and I loved her so much I could do anything for her, including carrying her bags after a round of shopping.

Amber's POV

We sat on the living room waiting for any sign of Fabian for almost half an hour. He was our "leader" and he should be the one wanting the most to get Nina back. Yet, he didn't show up.

I couldn't believe on him! The plan was to fake being hurt by whatever Patricia said and then be alone with Joy so he could ask her about Nina, not to disappear and live happily ever after!

Do you know what? Screw him! I want to rescue my best friend before something bad happens, and I wanted him to help us too, but if he is too busy with his study buddy to rescue his own girlfriend, well... Screw him.

"I think we have waited enough" I said, standing up. Patricia started to protest. "If he really cared, he would have showed up way before we received that note from Victoria."

"Agreed" Eddie said, standing up.

"Eddie!" Patricia kind of screamed, throwing him a dirty look.

"What? If he prefers mess around with Joy than save his girlfriend from the evil house keeper, who am I to say no?" Silence filled the room. Eddie had hit right on the right spot with that. There was nothing that no one could say to argue with him.

"Fine" Patricia said, after a few more minutes. She seemed pretty mad at Eddie. "Let's go"

The rest of the Sibunas reluctantly followed me Eddie and Patricia to the front door.

"Just one more thing guys" I said.

"What is it?" Alfie asked, standing by my side.

"Does anyone know how to get to Tutankhamen's house?" We looked at each other. Nobody. Perfect...

"I do" Victoria said, coming from behind us, and opening the door while smiling at us. "Only if you want me to show you were it is, of course."

I nodded, knowing that there was no turning back now.

_Meanwhile... _

Nina's POV

The day Victor said that he would tell me what he wanted to do had arrived and I couldn't be more scared. I didn't know if I should worry more for myself or for my friends, since I didn't know what was going to happen. But of one thing I was sure. He was going to hurt Fabian more than anyone else.

Fabian... I missed him so much! A part of me wanted him to be here with me, just so we could be together. He would know what to do, I don't. And besides, he wouldn't be anywhere near Joy.

Joy... the sound of her name on my mind made my blood boil. I knew she wanted to be together with Fabian and they would probably be together now. She had him on her hands and I wasn't able to do nothing about it.

I pictured in my mind a scene of them kissing and shook my head, trying to take those thoughts away. But I couldn't, because as much as I tried, my mind wandered back to Fabian, and I knew that Joy would probably be taking advantage from him.

I kept thinking for a little longer, listening to the sound of Victor pacing around on the upper floor and it hit me: Victor wouldn't hurt Fabian!

The only reason Joy would work together with him is if he doesn't hurt Fabian. If she can get him for herself. Of course! How hadn't I thought of that earlier?

I heard the steps getting close and suddenly the door burst open, revealing both Joy and Victor carrying an unconscious body. _Fabian's body_!

"What did you do to him?" I screamed, and jumped on Joy's back, slapping her on the face.

That was the best feeling ever, but it didn't last long since Victor hadn't given me any food or water today and I was weaker than her at that moment. I screamed as she threw me on the floor and my arm broke.

"OUCH!" I screamed, trying to stand up, but I couldn't.

I stayed there, watching them restrain Fabian's legs and arms with the chains that were all around the floor and them me, right next to him.

"Now we just need to wait until Victoria arrives with the others" Joy said, almost cheerful. Victor nodded and they went upstairs, but first Joy stepped really hard on Fabian's fingers. I heard a crack. They were broken.

I tried to stand up and fight, but I couldn't. The pain took over me and I passed out.

_Meanwhile..._

Nobody's POV

The Sibunas had finally arrived at Tutankhamen's house, and they could feel fear passing through their spines.

It was a big, old, abandoned house. There was grass everywhere and the windows were all cracked or broken. Spiders crawled silently on the roof. One bite of them, and the person would fall dead in less than one minute. Underneath and inside the house, deadly traps laid, untouched.

Somewhere inside there, was Nina Martin. And Victoria knew exactly where she was.

"Alright guys, I want you all to stay close to me, and do exactly as I tell you, without questioning or even thinking." She looked at them. Everybody nodded.

She opened the door and got inside, turning the lights on and stopped, scanning the room.

Years studying that house and even living in there had made her an expert. She knew exactly where each trap was, and what would happen if someone fell on them.

She also knew on which trap the students had to fall into. "Follow me." She mouthed, disappearing on the dark corridors, with the Sibunas right after her.

**TBC...**

_A/N: I'm evil, I know. Review! _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys! I decided to give you a cute fabina chapter before the action starts. I think it's more than safe to say this fic is a little past the middle of story. Anyways, enjoy!_

Chapter 10

House of traps/House of lovers

Fabian's POV

I woke up, realizing that my hands and legs were all restrained to some weird chains coming from the walls. They weren't too big, but I could move around without standing up without any problem. I realized that some of my left hand's fingers were broken, but they no longer hurt. But where was I?

I remembered following Joy into the woods and then a hard bang on my head, but everything else was a complete blank. Nina... I needed to find Nina!

I looked around the room, trying to find something that could set me free of the chains so I could go behind her, wherever she was, only to find out she was lying besides me, unconscious and her right arm was on a little awkward position. I concluded it was broken.

"Ah Nina..." I said, and tried to touch her and wake her up, just to look at that beautiful eyes and warm smile, that she always gave me when we saw each others. But I could only touch her hand, so I did.

I stayed like that for awhile, just admiring her beauty. That was when her necklace started to burn on my chest, and I realized it was time to return it.

Letting go of her hand, I took it from my neck, and called for her, a little louder, but not much.

I didn't want Victor torturing her, especially since I was so powerless to do something about it.

Nina opened her eyes slowly, and looked around. When she realized I was there, she gave me the warmest and cutest smile I had ever seen. I smiled back. She was so beautiful! Who would ever want to hurt someone like that?

"Fabian?" She tried to reach for me, but her chains interrupted her. She gave me a pain look.

"Oh no. He got you too!" She exclaimed, and started sobbing.

Right there all I wanted to do was to be able to hug her and keep her safe, like I hadn't been able to do while she was away. But now I could. Now, Victor wasn't going to touch her.

"It's ok Nins; we are going to be ok." I said, as soft as I could, almost believing on my own words.

"You promise?" She asked, after a few minutes trying to stop sobbing.

"I promise. No one will hurt you." _Ever. _I wanted to add. She stopped crying completely and gave me another smile. Oh, how much I had missed it!

"I missed you so much" She said, leaning over, as much as she could, for a kiss.

"I missed you a lot too." _More than I have ever missed anyone else._ Damn! The words just wouldn't come out right! But they never did, when I was close to her.

I leaned over, and we kissed.

Or we would have, hadn't our restrains kept us apart.

I got annoyed. Can't we have a single moment as a couple without someone interrupting us?

We broke apart and I sat leaning on the wall, sighting in frustration.

"Our friends will get us out of here soon." Nina said, hopeful.

"Yeah, they will." I agreed.

At list, that was what I hoped that would happen.

Victoria's POV

We were a few steps away from my father's master plan. Once I pulled the lever on the wall, they would all get tranquilizers flying above their heads and hitting them, knocking them out for long enough so we could drag them to the cellar.

Then dad would torture them to death to get his revenge and I would have to perform my role as the box's guardian and open it, giving Joy what she wanted:

Making Fabian her slave. He would do anything she asked him to, including be her boyfriend and be under her control forever. The worst is that he wouldn't have any control over his actions, pretty much like the Isis potion did.

And, as the Isis potion did, if he got kissed by his true love, he was free. That should be why Joy and dad are keeping chosen one trapped. She is the only one who can reverse the spell.

I felt bad about doing it, but I had no choice. I was the guardian of the box. I had to obey whoever wanted to open it, especially if that person was my father, and if the people he wanted to get revenge on had stopped him before he could get my mom back.

So when we arrived to where the trap was, I told everyone to stop and pulled the lever down.

Darts were fired from the ceiling, filling the people who were in the room with their tranquilizing poison, making them scream in agony.

I closed my eyes until the room was very quiet. I saw daddy coming and hugging me, congratulating me for obeying him. I watched as he and Joy dragged the sleepy bodies to the cellar, leaving me alone in the dark.

I felt nothing but an awful feeling of sadness and guilt pulse through my veins. That was when it hit me:

What had I done?

_**TBC...**_

_A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Wanna kill me because of the cliffhanger? Review! _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this one. Just one thing: They will torture Fabian just a little, and Nina might as well get very hurt because of it on the NEXT chapter. Now, hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 11

House of reunions/House of hypnosis

Nina's POV

I woke up and immediately sat up, looking around. I had one feeling that something bad had happened, and I couldn't be more right.

Rubbing my eyes and blinking a few times to adapt them to the lack of light, I saw that Fabian's fingers were broken and I got a feeling that it was Joy that did it. Rage took over my body.

If she loved him that much she said so, why was she hurting him? I didn't know, but it was better if I didn't find out.

Still, that was not what I had a bad feeling about. Looking around once more, I could see that all of my friends were tied up to the walls, with the same chains we were. Except for Eddie, who was tied with ropes and gagged. He seemed to be awake though, and gave me a relieved glance. He had a black eye though, figured that he must have fought with Victor.

Right by my side was Amber, sleeping peacefully, not even seeming hurt.

Oh no! This couldn't be happening! Victor couldn't have caught them all at once, could he?

"Fabian" I whispered, a little harsh and saw his eyes opening. He smiled.

"Morning, my sweet girlfriend." I felt my heart melt, but I didn't smile back. My friends were more important than dating right now. He seemed to realize that there was something wrong.

"What is it?" He whispered back, sitting up. I lyed on the cold floor so he could look at what I had seen.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" He screamed, waking Amber and Alfie up.

"Who is gonna save us now, Fabian?" I said, losing completely my hope.

Fabian got as close as he could, and touched my arm.

"It's ok Nina. We are going to be ok."

"Awwwwwwww!" Amber's scream woke everyone else up. Alfie just smiled.

"You two are so cute!" I saw Fabian blushing and taking his hand away from my arm.

He was so cute! Now I was blushing too. Only Amber could make us do something like that on times like this!

"I hate to interrupt the Fabina moment, but how do we get out of here?" Patricia asked, and I immediately looked at Eddie, though I had no idea why.

Then, I realized that the light coming from the whole on the wall was lighting Eddie's jeans and his pocket was shining intensely. That could only mean he had a knife.

"Eddie, that is brilliant!" I said, and everyone looked at me, not understanding what I had just said.

"Do you think you can get the knife that is in your pocket and cut the ropes away?" He seemed to remember it, and nodded, but before he could even move, the door slammed open, revealing a very angry Victor and two girls. The first one was, of course, Joy. And the second one... I didn't know.

I looked around, but everyone was too busy giving her death stares to care. Everyone but Fabian and me, but he did seem to know who she was.

"What do you want?" I shouted angrily at Joy and Victor, and everyone in the room flinched. Everyone but Victor. He gave me a devil smile and started talking:

"Did you know that this was the place where the Tutankhamen's students kept their prisoners?" (_A/N: I remembered of Friday the 13__th__ while writing this: P) _He said, kneeling down and whipping a tear that I didn't know that I had off my face.

I heard Fabian fighting against his restrains but I was too focused on Victor to even bother to call him down. Victor stood up and went to a wall, far away from any of us.

"They used to torture their enemies before setting them free, you know? And all they had to do was to press this button." He said, taking a brick from the wall and throwing it at Eddie, but he missed.

Inside the wall there were lots of buttons, and before I could do anything, he pressed the green one. I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what would happen.

At first, nothing did happen, but then, Fabian's restrains started to get shorter and shorter until he was on a kneeling position, with his hands behind his back. I saw he couldn't move, but I was paralyzed with fear to do something about it, and so was he.

Instead, I just watched as Joy sat in front of him, as well with the mysterious girl and she took something from her pocket. Something that I didn't want to see ever again: Senkhara's Box!

_A/N: Let's stop here for now! *Evil grin* what do you think she's gonna do? Review! _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Alright, thanks for the reviews and for people who favorited it. I know I should have done this earlier, but when you guys favorited I had already written the fanfic until this point. So, I warned you last chapter and I won't warn you again. Just one more SHOCKING thing: I don't own House of Anubis! :O Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 12

House of escape/House of broken hearts

Nina's POV

I couldn't believe on my eyes! That was the box Sarah gave me, the one that was supposed to have the power to stop Senkhara but failed, almost killing me and making me lose Fabian forever!

But as far as I knew, it was used to arrest ghosts, and, of course, Fabian was not a ghost, so why was that box there? Could there be more to the story?

I looked at Fabian's eyes. Fear. The strongest sensation of fear someone could ever feel was there, reflected on the cutest and most caring boy ever. I could barely look at him. Especially since this was all my fault. I brought him into this mess, almost three years ago, when I first got here. Had I know this was going to happen, I would have never got any close to him.

Suddenly, I started fighting against my restrains like there was no tomorrow.

It was all my fault, but it didn't mean I couldn't fix it before it was too late!

I could feel the others paralyzed looking at me and Victor, wondering how could I be fighting in such I scary situation. I didn't know, but all that mattered was to keep Fabian safe.

"LET HIM GO!" I screamed, fighting with all my might, blinded by rage.

Nobody's POV

Victor didn't give a damn about Nina's protests, neither did Joy or Victoria. It was actually the contrary, since Victoria opened the box and started whispering some words that didn't make any sense on a foreign language.

"In eer duister veer verleden vond een oude schat. Aan zijn docher Sarah zei hij waar hij die verborgen had..." When she stopped, Joy glanced at Nina, smiling and kissed Fabian.

Not only Nina was fighting harder than ever, she was crying and her arms were starting to cut where the chains were touching her arms, leaving a trace of blood that was spreading all over the floor.

When they kissed, a red light came flying from the box, making a heart above Joy's and Fabian's heads, then changing into a slavery collar and making its way towards Fabian's neck.

It slowly disappeared, Fabian passing out with it.

When it was all gone, Victor unchained Fabian as he fell, unconscious on Joy's lap.

Nina was unconscious as well, but her wrists did no longer bleed and they were actually healed, as well as the rest of her friend's bruises, who had either passed out or couldn't move.

Victor literally dragged Fabian out of the room, following a super happy Joy and a regretted Victoria, that didn't even realize that Eddie was free and had got the keys from his pocket.

Soon as the door closed and the steps faded away, Eddie stood up and started releasing everybody from its chains.

"We need to get out of here!" He said, helping Patricia to stand up.

"Sorry for fighting with you earlier." She said, hugging him.

"It's ok, yacker." He smiled at her.

"Sorry to interrupt the peddie moment, but we need to leave!" Alfie said, while he and Amber dragged an unconscious Nina close to them.

"Right!" Eddie said, blushing and helping Alfie and Amber.

"But what about Fabian?" Amber asked, while Eddie opened the door. "We can't leave him here!"

Eddie looked at her, with a "you're right" look and rolled his eyes.

How were they going to free Fabian now?

_A/N: This was short... Just wanted to tell you that that part where Victoria says some crazy stuff, that is the theme song of het huis Anubis! I bet you didn't know that ;) I hate to do this, but 5 reviews and this gets an update tomorrow! _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Two chapters to go! (This and more two.) (Thanks for everything!) I'll be out of HOA fanfic until I get a new idea, but after that count on me! I also got to write a vampire diaries fic for "Fabina lover" and a House md one because it is my favorite TV show. Hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 13

House of slavery/ House of battles

Nina's POV

When I woke up, I was in a completely different room. There weren't chains cutting into my wrists and I lay on a comfortable bed, my wounds completely healed. Something had to be wrong.

I sat up and looked around, seeing that my friends were all sat around the room staring at me. Except for Fabian. He was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened:" I asked, my voice a little sore from all the screaming I did earlier.

"We escaped from the cellar to a room upstairs, because it was too risky to leave. Victor would have caught us again." Eddie said, on a low voice. But how did we get upstairs without falling on traps I opened my mouth to ask, but Patricia interrupted me.

"Before you ask, we have no idea how we got here. The minute Eddie got you; he crossed thousands of traps without making any mistakes. I guess being the Osirian is an advantage on times like this." She looked at him and he blushed.

I wasn't paying attention though. If Fabian wasn't there, it meant he was still with Joy and my mind was focused on making a plan so we could get him back. But it was so hard!

We were on an unknown place, full of traps everywhere and the first time we made a wrong move, someone would end up dead or badly injured. There was no hope of getting Fabian back...

I touched my necklace and Sarah's words echoed through my mind.

"_Always that you need Nina, I'll be more than happy to come and help you._ _"Any time you need me, just press the picture and I'll be there."_

Of course! Sarah is the only one who can help us through this mess! I took my necklace and opened it, pressing the photo.

"Sarah! Please, help us!" I begged.

Instantly, the eye of Horus got red, and she appeared, giving me a warm smile and surprising my friends.

"_Hello Chosen one" _She said.

"Sarah, Victor got Fabian again, and he seems to be under another curse, this time from the box you gave me, and we are trapped inside Tutankhamen's house. Please, help us!" I said, and her smile faded. She reached for her dress, and took an old folded paper from its pocket, giving it to me.

"_This, chosen one, is the map of this house. It contains the place of all traps and everything bad that lives in here. It also indicates where your friend is." _I nodded, opening the map, and stating that there was a big X into a room.

"That is where Fabian should be." I thought. The room had no traps but one, who had a red colored mark marking the place where it was. I just hoped that nobody would get hurt by it.

I looked back at Sarah, who was fading.

"_Good luck chosen one" _She said, before fading completely.

"Thank you so much Sarah" I said, and then glanced back at my friends, who were with their eyes widened and arms crossed, as if waiting for some explanation.

"Let's go." I said. They all nodded and I went to the door, opening it, knowing that there was no turning back now.

_Meanwhile..._

Joy's POV

I was very happy, sitting on the throne Victor, Victoria and I had found on a room.

It was a very big room, but it had nothing besides three thrones (I was on one, Victoria on the other and the other one was empty.) A table with food and water, and in front of the thrones, a deadly trap, activated by voice command, but we would only use it in case those stupid kids came to rescue Fabian.

I looked at him, kneeling by my throne's side, obediently. Just like any other slave would do. I sighed. The thought of Fabian being a slave let me sick, but he wouldn't have to, if he really loved me. And besides, I liked that Fabian. He did everything I asked, when I wanted to, even if I could see in his face that he hated doing it.

But then again, he wouldn't be able to do anything against it, only if I wanted him to do so, including kissing me. It wasn't really love, but at list we would be together, forever.

The door slammed open revealing a very angry Victor and he didn't even have to say what was wrong before I knew it.

"They escaped." He snapped.

"I know. But they will come back... for him" I pointed at Fabian. Victor seemed to have calmed down.

"And when they do, I get my revenge." He said, almost cheerful. I nodded.

"And I know just the person to do it for you." I looked at Fabian, who was almost begging me not to do it. I smiled. This was going to be so fun!

Nina's POV

We made our way towards the room where Fabian was, and my heart skipped a beat when we got to the door. Before opening it, Eddie got his knife out of his pocket and nodded at me, just like everybody else. I took a deep breath and got inside the room.

I regretted doing it instantly when I saw that he and Joy were kissing. My eyes got watery and all I wanted to do was to get out of there. But then, I remembered myself that he was under her control. And by the look on his eyes when they broke apart, he wasn't enjoying it.

"Well well, if it isn't the chosen one." Joy stated, and I realized Victor and the girl were staring at me as well.

"Let. Fabian. Go." I snapped at her.

"I would, but then where is all the fun?"

"There is no fun in this Joy! You are hurting him!" She ignored me.

"Let's do things like this: You and Fabian will fight. If you win, he is all yours. If you don't... you are dead."

"Nina NO!" I heard Amber screaming behind me. But I had no choice, and she knew it. I looked at Joy and nodded.

"Fabian would never do this to me." Joy smiled.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have a choice." She looked at him.

"Destroy her!" I watched, motionless as Fabian struggled not to do so and ended up with his hands around my neck.

_A/N: This was getting to big, sorry. Review and the chapter will be up tomorrow! _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: This might suck a little... Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

House of last wishes/House of saviors

Nobody's POV

When the other Sibunas started to make their ways to Nina, Victor and Victoria stood up, ready to fight and stop them. What no one realized though, was that Joy had told Fabian to push Nina into the deadly trap, so she would activate it and end any chance of victory by the sibuna's part. It was a perfect plan.

The room seemed to be on fire, as Eddie and Alfie kept Victor away either with the knife or with their own hands, but it wasn't really working. The girls, on the other hand, were actually doing pretty well, but Victoria was very fast and strong, almost as if she had powers. Soon enough, the girls got tired and Victoria was almost defeating them.

The only fight who was fair was Fabian's and Nina's. She tried to keep him away so she wouldn't have to hurt him, but from time to time it was inevitable that she gave him some kicks and punches. One of these times, she managed to knock him down for time enough to give a look around the room.

All of the Sibunas were losing their battles, and Nina just got tired of seeing her friends get hurt. Suddenly, none of that ever mattered. Joy wanted to kill her, and then things would be ok. Her friends would be fine. And that was so much more than she could ever ask now...

"STOP!" She screamed and everyone in the room looked at her. Even Fabian didn't try to attack her anymore.

"If I surrender, do you let them go?" She gestured to her friends, who were all on the floor, severely hurt.

"Yes." Joy answered, curious. She wondered what Nina had in mind.

"Then I surrender. What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Just stand here." Joy pointed to the deadly trap. Nina started moving towards it.

"NO! NINA, DON'T!" She heard Amber screaming from behind her, and looked back. Amber was sobbing a lot, and Nina blinked her left eye for her, so only Amber could see.

That was when she realized Nina was up to something.

"Wait." She said, stopping before standing on the trap.

"What?" Joy asked, annoyed.

"I want a last wish." She looked at Fabian, who was standing behind her, as if making sure she wouldn't give up. Joy nodded.

"Fine. What do you want?" She asked and Nina smiled.

Before anyone could react, her lips touched Fabian's.

_A/n: There, this was short...Last chapter is up tomorrow. I think you all will like it. Reviews, please? _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/n: Hey! Here is last chapter, thanks for everyone who read the fic and I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;) Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 15

House of love/House of stories

"What happens next, mommy?" Sarah asked, excitement glowing from her.

Nina looked at her daughter and smiled. She had her father's dark hair and her mother's eyes. She was so beautiful that everybody ended up in love with her.

"After we kissed, the curse was broken and Fabian got back to normal. Joy was so angry she ran away as fast as she could out of the house. We never knew if she actually made it to the door, but we never saw her again.

Victoria thanked us and disappeared in front of our eyes, taking her father with her. When we left the house, Sarah appeared and told us that Victoria had died as soon as her mom did, but Victor tried to save her, and in order to do that, he had made her the guardian of the box. Every since then, she had waited for someone with pure heart to free her from the curse. And that happened when I freed Fabian as well.

A few months later, Victor came back and got his job as the housekeeper back. He and Trudy got married, and she gave birth to a cute boy, who was named after his father, Victor. Victor's dad died a few years later, peacefully on his sleep.

That was our last big adventure at Anubis house. The years passed and we graduated. Alfie and Amber got married and now own a clothes company, where she is the model. They are very happy. Patricia and Eddie got married and had a kid, who they named Michael, and they sing and play on their own band along with Jerome and Mara, called "the Sibunas." They seem very happy. One of their success songs is "Beware the black bird."

Mick became a star of American football, and lives on California. He is married with two kids, Gwen and Kevin."

"What about Fabian?" Sarah asked.

"Fabian and I dated until we had age enough to get married. Now he sells his CD's as a guitarist, and is also known worldwide for his songs. He has the cutest daughter ever, called Sarah, and her mom now works as a book writer. Her biggest success is the book "the mystery of Anubis House." Where she tells everyone about her adventures as a teenager. The end." Nina closed the book and looked at her daughter, sleeping peacefully on the bed. She smiled.

Slowly she stood up and left, turning the lights off. It had been a rough day and all she wanted to do was to lay down besides her husband, the love of her life, and get some sleep.

"She finally slept." Nina stated, as she crawled on the bed, next to her husband.

"Finally." He agreed, putting one arm around her waist protectively. "What were you telling her?"

"I was reading about our adventures when we were teens. I miss them, you know?" She said, looking on his eyes.

"I know. I miss them too." Fabian said, and they stayed a long time before any of them said another word.

"But do you know what adventure is better than any of those?" He asked, and she turned to look on his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Being a father to Sarah and a husband to the love of my life." He said, softly and kissed Nina, passionately.

Indeed, that was their best adventure.

**THE END**


End file.
